You've Got Something That I Want
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Finally updated! Betcha you're all mad at me huh? dodges flying objects Anyway, enjoy this chapter and happy holidays!
1. Return to Hong Kong

You've Got Something That I Want  
By TFRiD Queen A.K.A Celebistar*  
  


A/N: Well, decided that the Beyblade section needed some more fics, and, more importantly, romance fics! So I decided to write one after I couldn't sleep one night and started thinking. Now, this story will have romance in it (duh), and the coupling is Mariah/Ray. If you don't like this, then, well, sorry. Also, please note that this fic starts off after the Bladebreakers have completed the World Championship, so I guess you could say it's slightly AU. But not completely. This is also the first time that I've attempted to write a R rated fic. Yep, that's right, R. Cuz it's gonna get pretty gory in some parts later on, and there's gonna be swearing too. Okay, enough of me blabbing, time to get on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! Heck, I don't even own a car! So cut me some slack, and if you ever do decide to sue me, all you're gonna get is some dried-up cherry pits.  
  
Chapter 1: Back To Hong Kong  
  
_Running...running...she had to get away from them.  
_Hey, she's getting away! Quick, head her off from the other side!  
_Voices...meaningless noises inside her head that didn't matter.  
_She ran. Panting, she pulled herself into a dark alleyway. At least there was a good thing about the alleys of Hong Kong. They were small and dark. She smiled as she heard the men run by her.  
_They'll never find me...because I won't let them!_ she though to herself as she peeked out to see if it was safe. When she was positive that no one was in sight, she got out, and started running towards the other direction. Her soft black boots made no noise as her feet pounded the pavement. Unfortunately, she was so caught up in getting away that she failed to notice a pair of eyes trailing her.  
---------------------------------------------------  
Yo, Tyson, wake up! We're here!  
  
Don't you remember? We're in HONG KONG!!!!  
Oh yeah! Tyson exclaimed. He had almost forgotten about it. The other boy, with blond hair and freckles, just sighed in exasperation and shook his head. Honestly Tyson, I don't know _how _you remember things...  
Hey, what's that supposed to mean? At least I remembered to pack my toothbrush this time!  
But you were still as late as ever. Kenny, or the Chief, replied.   
I don't suppose that watch that I got you is helping, Tyson.  
Oh, that watch? I, uh, forgot to pack it! Sorry Max! Tyson grinned sheepishly. Max just sighed and shook his head.  
It had been almost 2 months since they-The Bladebreakers-had won the World Championships. They all still kept in contact with each other-well, maybe except Kai of course, but he could still be seen from time to time hanging out with the rest of the gang. A week before they boarded the plane, Ray had received a letter from Mariah, his girlfriend' from Hong Kong, asking if he and the Bladebreakers would like to come for a visit. Naturally, everyone agreed, even Kai, mainly since he had nothing better to do, and besides, they wouldn't be the Bladebreakers without him.  
  
And now, here they were, picking up their luggage and waiting for Mariah to come and pick them up.  
  
So, Ray, are you and Mariah still going steady? Tyson asked almost in a teasing kind of tone.  
Ray felt his cheeks getting warm. Wha-what? Listen Tyson, I'm not in the mood to talk about that right now. So can't you just drop it?! he snapped back.   
Tyson flinched. Ray rarely snapped at anyone unless he was upset. He muttered a and then went and joined Max and Kenny, who were busy talking about what they were going to do.  
Well, personally _I _want to go see if there are any new parts I can get to fix up your beyblades Kenny said.  
Uh, no offense Chief, but that's kinda boring! Can't we go and like, see the sights or something? Max complained.  
I just wanna eat! I'm starved! Shouldn't she be here by now? Tyson whined.  
You're always hungry Tyson, so just hold it! Kenny looked at his friend, then went back to arguing/talking with Max about what to do in Hong Kong.  
  
Kai and Ray just kind of stood off to the side, obviously not interested in talking with each other or the rest of the group. Ray kept looking out onto the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of pink or white. Kai just leaned against a wall and waited. Presently, a familiar voice was heard.  
  
Hey Ray, you guys, over here!   
  
Ray's head snapped to the sound. He looked up and saw a girl with a pink ponytail and wearing a white shirt waving at them. He smiled, and then shouted back, Mariah! There you are!  
Everyone else looked towards the direction of the voices.  
  
Hey, what took so long?(Tyson)  
Tyson, be nice! That was rude!(Kenny)  
Yeah, you need some manners Tyson.(Kai)  
Take that back Kai!(Tyson)  
Guys, quit it! Our first day back and they're already arguing...(Max)  
  
Mariah smiled. So, I guess it's been a while, Ray?  
Ray smiled back. Yeah. I missed you. It was kind of lonely without you around. The two of them touched noses, but at a bad moment. Just then, everyone else stopped talking and then started whistling and cheering. Ray looked irritated. Those guys are so dead as soon as I get my hands on them... He started to walk towards them, but Mariah pulled him back. Don't mind them Ray, it doesn't matter. Ray stopped, sighed, and then pulled Mariah closer. She blushed. It felt good to be back in his arms again.   
-----------------------------------------  
Whoa, check out the house! Tyson gasped as soon as they had gotten to Mariah's house. It was designed like one of those old-fashioned ones that barely existed anymore, complete with a pond and bridge in the front yard. The roof was blue, and the overall effect was very nice.  
Mariah laughed. It's just a house Tyson, you know, I live in it?  
Yeah, I know, but still...you're lucky to live here!  
Mariah just shook her head and then took everyone inside.  
It's really nice of you to let us stay with you Mariah. Max said as soon as they had gotten settled into their rooms. Max, Tyson, and Kenny would be sharing one, while Kai and Ray would be in another. Mainly because Ray was the only one who got along with Kai well enough that they could tolerate each other.  
  
So, uh, Mariah, why didn't the rest of the White Tigers meet up with us? Tyson asked when they met in the living room.  
Oh, they'll be coming over tomorrow. Hope you guys don't mind, but uh, they're going to be coming for a sleep-over...  
Oh no, we don't mind at all! Hey, the more, the merrier, right guys? Kenny looked at his friends. They all nodded.  
So, what do you guys want to do now? I mean, we still have plenty of time before it gets dark. Mariah asked the group.  
Well, I personally want to see if they sell any gear for beyblades here. But Max wants to go sightseeing. Kenny replied.  
Hmm, well, it's a bit late for sightseeing, maybe we can do that tomorrow, but, it's not to late to go shopping!   
How about Bird Street, Mariah, is that still around? Ray asked.  
Everyone looked up. Ray had been so quiet, they'd almost forgot that he had been there!  
Huh? Bird Street? Oh, sure, it's still open. We can go there now, if it's alright with the rest of you guys. Mariah said and then looked around. Tyson, Kenny, and Max eagerly agreed, while Kai just nodded his head.  
Alright then, it's settled. We're going to Bird Street! The gang got their stuff, and then headed out the door following Mariah.  
-------------------------------------  
Oh wow Chief, have you ever seen so many different kinds of birds in one place? Tyson asked while staring at the colorful birds that chirped and cheeped in their cages.  
Well, it _is _called Bird Street for a reason you know Max teased.   
Hey, it looks like they've gotten some new birds since the last time I've been here. Mariah exclaimed as she browsed by the new ones.  
It sure has changed since I've been here. Ray said.   
Of course! It's been a while, hasn't it? Mariah replied. She continued walking down the street, while hugging Ray's arm. Ray took notice of this, but didn't say anything. Personally, he liked it. They kind of strayed away from the rest of the group, walking slower than the rest. Kai looked over his shoulder, saw Mariah and Ray, and then secretly smiled at himself. _At least they're enjoying themselves here. Wonder how long until they say it...  
_-----------------------------------  
There she is! Don't loose her men!  
_Damn! They were on her tail. How could she have been so careless that she let them follow her!? Oh well, she'd have to figure that out later, maybe like when she wasn't being chased by a bunch of men in black suits and carrying dart guns containing tranquilizers._  
_As good as I am, even a dozen tranquilizers are enough to knock me out for a time. I'd better get somewhere where I know they won't dare shoot!_ she thought while running. A sound of a bird chirping caught her attention.  
_Perfect. Bird Street, with all of those people, those assholes won't dare fire there. _The girl made a sharp turn and ran right into Bird Street.  
Hold it men! the leader yelled. There's too many people. One shot, and the whole street'll panic. Just be patient and wait. She's got to come out sometime.  
-------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Ray and Mariah were enjoying a quiet moment by themselves. Tyson and the others were nowhere to be seen, but they were probably up ahead somewhere. Mariah was just about to give Ray a hug when suddenly...BAM! A girl all dressed in black came out of nowhere and smashed right into them. Ray fell back with Mariah on top of him. The girl however, was still on her bottom, moaning and rubbing her head. Ray was about to get up, but then saw that Mariah was on top of him. He blushed furiously.   
Hey Mariah, are you okay? Mariah moaned, opened her eyes, and then got up. Yeah, I'm okay...what about you Ray?  
I'm fine, but check out that girl we bumped into. She's still on the ground. They both looked down. There was the girl who had bumped into them. She was slowly getting up.  
What's the big idea, smashing into us like that? Mariah demanded.  
Mariah, calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean to. Ray soothed.   
He's right you know, don't get all hotheaded on me. I didn't mean to crash into like that. I think you would've too, if you had been chased by a dozen guys with guns. the girl spoke for the first time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going. Then she walked past them as if nothing had ever happened. Ray and Mariah just stared at her, then at each other.  
A dozen guys?  
With guns? They stared at each other for just a little bit longer. Then... Both of them started to run after her. The two of them tore after her. It wasn't long before they met up with Tyson and the others.  
Oh, hey, there you are! Where were you guys? Max and I almost considered going back there and checking on you two. What _were _you two doing back there anyway? Tyson asked, with a suspicious look in his eyes. You two weren't making out or anything like that, were you? Mariah whacked him on the head.  
Ow! Hey, what was that for?  
What we were doing is none of your business! Gosh Tyson, why do you have to be so nosy?! Mariah asked, irritated. For your information Tyson, no, we weren't doing that, but check this out: While we were back there, some girl bumped into us. And then she said that she had been chased by a dozen guys carrying guns! Weird or what? Ray exclaimed. This seemed to get Kai's attention.  
Was this girl dressed all in black? he said, while walking over to the group.  
Ray looked surprised. Yeah, how'd you know?  
She passed by here five minutes ago. Is that why you guys were running? Trying to catch up with her? Kai questioned. If you wanna go ask her, better hurry up.  
Alright. Just what is going on here? Max asked. Ray and Mariah quickly filled him, Tyson, and Kenny in on what had happened.  
Hmm, do you really think that it's wise to follow her? I mean, she could've been lying for all we know. Kenny said doubtfully.  
Well, the way she was so serious and everything, I'd say that she's telling the truth. Ray argued back. Besides, what if it is true? Then maybe we can help her.  
Why should we, after all, it's none of our business. Kai replied coldly.  
Come on Kai, I think we should, after all, we need something to do while we're in Hong Kong! And I have a feeling that we're going to be on one hell of an adventure! Tyson shot back.  
Yeah, I agree with Tyson and Ray. Besides, what's the harm in just asking her? Max said.  
Okay, but if we get into some mess that's way over our heads, then I'm not taking the blame. Kenny warned. The group trotted off towards the end of the street, just to hear a scream and what sounded like a gunshot and various other voices.  
Come on guys, that's probably her! Ray yelled and then started accelerating his pace. The rest of the group did the same.  
------------------------------------  
How long until the tranquilizers take effect Ohama?  
Around 5 minutes sir.  
Damn, that's not enough time!  
The girl stirred a bit. She knew two things: 1, she had been shot. 2, she had been hit by tranquilizers, and they were starting to take effect. However, she could still move a little... She put her hands together, and created an energy ball. Then, while the men least expected it, she hurtled it at them. It immediately exploded upon impact, sending the rest of the men to the ground.  
---------------------------  
The Bladebreakers and Mariah felt a faint tremor through the ground.  
An earthquake? Max asked Kenny.  
No, it felt more like an explosion. Let's check it out, I'll bet you anything that it's that girl! he yelled. Everyone started running faster towards the explosion.  
--------------------------  
The girl smiled. Most of them had been killed by the shock waves. Except that bastard, Ohama. She formed an energy blade in her hands.  
N-no, please don't do this! he cried, while cowering behind his hands.  
Too late, you bastard! she yelled as she sliced his head off with her blade. All of a sudden, she was overcome by dizziness.  
_Shit! How could I forget about the tranquilizers?! _Her vision swam before her, and then she fainted.  
There's the place, just up ahead! Tyson yelled. The whole group gasped in horror when they saw the place. Bodies of men were strewn over the street, covered with blood. And then there was one headless body right at their feet, the neck still oozing blood out. They all jumped back.  
Eww gross, what do you think happened? Mariah asked, while at the same time burying her head into Ray's chest. He tightened his arms around her. The sight of all the blood was gruesome.  
Hey, look, it's that girl! Kenny exclaimed when they saw the fallen figure. The group stared at her for a bit, not quite sure of what to do.  
Maybe we should just leave..(Max)  
No way, can't you see that she's hurt?!(Tyson)  
Uh, she _did _kill all those people you know, what makes you think that she won't do the same to us?(Kenny)  
That's because those guys were chasing her! We're not!(Ray)  
Besides, she didn't kill us when she bumped into us.(Mariah)  
I think we should take her back with us. Kai said quietly. The whole group looked at him like he was crazy.  
Kai, have you lost your mind?! yelled Kenny. She's dangerous, and besides, what are we going to do with her?!  
I don't mind, but we're going to have a difficult time explaining this to my parents... Mariah added. In the end, however, they all agreed to take her back. And to everyone's surprise, Kai ended up carrying the girl back.  
------------------------------------------------  
A/N: That's the first chapter! So, how was I? I tried to make everyone in character as possible, sorry if it was kinda OOC. ^^; Some of the conversations might be a little odd, since I pretty much stink at 3rd person POVs. But, I think I'm improving! More Ray/Mariah in the next chapter(BTW, I'm so happy that they showed Mariah/Ray hints in episode 11-A.K.A Bye Bye Bit Beast!! It was soo cute!!), as well as more about this strange girl's past, not to mention the sleep over that involves a crazy game of truth or dare! So, r+r please, no flames/flamers, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! ^_~


	2. Truth or Dare?

A/N: Heh, like I said, I'm gonna update this fic too before I leave. Alright, a lot of you seem to be confused as to why Kai carried to girl home. Well my friends, all I can say is, you'll see! ^_~ Thanks for your great reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. However, my made-up characters, including Cissy Ashitaru and the bad guys, belong to me.   
  
_Hey, look, she's moving!  
Do ya think she's awake?  
Don't touch her Tyson!  
  
_The girl stirred, hearing new sounds. She felt like she was on something soft. _Probably a bed._ she thought. _Wait. I know I'm on a bed, then only question is...where the hell am I?! _The girl snapped awake and sat up.  
  
Whoa, she's awake you guys! Max announced to the rest of the group, who were sitting in the living room watching TV.  
You're right! Kenny exclaimed as he bounded over. So, what's your name?   
Silence. Then, she spoke.  
My name is Censoria Ashitaru, but you may call me Cissy. Everyone does. Cissy explained. So, what are your names?  
I'm Tyson, and this is Max.  
I'm Kenny, but my friends like to call me Chief. Either name is fine.  
Ray. Nice to meet you. The girl is Mariah, and the guy over there is Kai. He was the one who carried you here.   
Kai didn't bother coming over. He wasn't interested in meeting this girl that they had found. In fact, he had no clue as to why he even bothered to. It wasn't like him.  
Well then, thank you Kai. Cissy said, hoping that Kai could hear. He seemed cold and distant from the rest of the group. _Probably the lone wolf._ she thought.  
  
So, uh, where exactly am I? Cissy asked the group.  
Oh, you're in my house. More accurately, you're in my bedroom. Mariah explained. Why were you being chased by those people anyway? Oh, by the way, they shot you, but it was a minor wound  
  
Cissy looked at her arm and found a white bandage. She began to remove it.  
  
Whoa, are you sure that's such a good idea-wow... Kenny was cut off as the rest of the group gasped. Where there should've been a wound, was nothing. It was as if the wound had never been there.  
  
I can heal myself in much less time than an ordinary human. But maybe I should back up a bit. If you were already wondering, yes, I'm not an ordinary human. I was not born. In fact, I was created. Cissy told the group, as they all stood in shock.  
  
Whoa whoa whoa, so what you're trying to say is, you're not normal? Max asked.  
  
Yes. If you like, I can tell you some things about my past. Cissy offered.  
  
Oh, sure, but you don't have to tell us anything that's private. Kenny said. The whole group crowded onto the bed and sat around her.  
  
(A/N: From here on will be about Cissy's past, so don't get confused!)  
Well, like I said earlier, I was created. Created to be a perfect human. Why they did it, I'm not sure, but it was for something bad. World domination or something like that. Anyway, soon the scientists figured it out, but they didn't want to be involved with it. So, they lied and said that the project had failed, and then they took their creations' and put us into different families around the world, so they could never find us.   
  
So there are more of you guys? Tyson asked.  
  
I only know of one more person, but I don't know where he is now. Cissy said sadly. At first it seemed like they would never find us, but somehow they did. So now, we have to flee for our lives, or face capture.  
  
Who were the people that you lived with for most of your life? Mariah asked kindly, hoping not to make Cissy more sad.  
  
Oh, they were very nice. I had one older sister named Lisa, and one younger brother named Lan. They treated me no different, even if I was perfect, we had a great time together. Cissy smiled as she remembered her memories. If you don't mind, that's all I'd like to say for now.  
  
Wow. I never imagined that something as complicated as that could happen. Kenny exclaimed.  
  
This is great and all, but there's a problem if you stay here: What are we going to say to Lee and the others? Ray questioned. Sure, we could tell them what happened, but would it be wise?   
  
I guess we'll just have to tell them. Besides, if you have any other bright ideas, I'd like to hear them, _Raymond_. Mariah said, while opening the window to let in some air.  
Ray winced. Mariah rarely called him by his full name. He wasn't really used to it. Most people just called him Ray.  
  
Who's Lee? And what are those top thingys that you guys carry around all the time? Cissy asked, while pointing toward Ray's beyblade.  
  
Oh, Lee's a friend of ours. He's coming over in about...5 minutes for a sleep-over. This top thingy' is called a beyblade. Ever heard of it? Ray explained to Cissy.   
  
Beyblade...that sounds familier...oh yeah, beyblade! My brother had one of those. Although they weren't too popular from where I lived. But it was catching on. Cissy said. Suddenly, Mariah's mom opened the door.  
  
Oh, hi kids, hope you're having a good time. Mariah, Lee and the rest of the White Tigers just arrived. Go out there and meet them! Mariah's mom shooed the kids out of the bedroom and into the living room. There stood the rest of the White Tigers, looking around.  
  
Hey guys, it's been a while, hasn't it? Ray greeted the rest of the White Tigers. He used to be on their team, but now he was part of the Bladebreakers. But that didn't mean that they couldn't still be friends.  
  
Ray, good to see ya buddy! Lee went over and shook hands with Ray. So, how's your relationship', eh? He nudged Ray and grinned.  
Ray felt himself flushing red. Just fine Lee, just fine. he muttered. He wasn't very comfortable about the whole group knowing that he still hadn't asked Mariah out, even though it was obvious that they liked each other.  
------------------------------------------  
After the White Tigers had settled in, and after Mariah and the Bladebreakers had filled them in on who Cissy was, _and_ after dinner, the whole gang was sprawled out on the couch, deciding what to do next.  
  
Board game? Kenny suggested.  
Tyson complained. The rest of the group agreed.  
Okay, what about video games? Max said nervously, afraid that Tyson would yell again.  
That would be fine, but we wouldn't have enough controllers. Mariah told them. Look, since we all just ate, who's up for a movie?  
A chorus of me' and yes' filled the room.  
Okay then, it's decided, we're watching a movie. Now, what are we going to watch? Mariah held up a variety of DVDs. I have The Matrix, Princess Mononoke, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, End of EVA, The Mummy, and Minority Report.  
  
Who _wants_ to watch Princess Mononoke?! That movie's got too much romance! Kevin complained.  
  
Hey, romance is good! I want to watch End of EVA. Cissy shot back.  
  
Same here. End of EVA. Kai said quietly. He quickly glanced at Cissy. She smiled back. Kai felt his cheeks getting warm. _Why does this happen every time I think of her?!?_he thought to himself.  
  
I want Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon! Ray yelled. The White Tigers all nodded their heads.  
  
Anything is fine with me! Max told her.   
  
Same here! Kenny added.  
  
Well then, it's unanimous. We're watching Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. Mariah exclaimed as she popped the DVD in, then sat down on the couch next to Ray. She could feel him moving a bit to make room for her. She snuggled a bit closer to him.   
--------------------------------------------  
After the movie...  
  
Tyson yawned. It's 11:30PM now, what do you guys wanna do? He stilfed another yawn.  
  
It's late, but not that late. Let's play either Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle! Cissy yelled! Everyone winced. Oops, forgot it's almost midnight! Sorry.  
  
Truth or Dare first. Then when our brains get really tired we can just play spin the bottle. Max suggested.  
  
Mariah grinned. Let's play truth or dare! And no backing out either! If you don't do it, then Cissy's going to beat you up!  
  
Hey, I didn't say I was going to beat anybody up! Cissy exclaimed. How about I just punch them or something? That way there's less of a chance of them dying.  
  
Fine, fine, just a punch. Okay, who's gonna go first? Mariah asked. In the end, Tyson was decided to go first.  
  
Tyson started off. So, Kai, truth or dare?  
  
Knowing you, I think I'll take truth Kai replied.  
  
Fine then. So, Mr. Lone Wolf, why did you carry the girl home anyway? That's not like you.  
  
Kai froze. _Damn damn damn! Why did I say truth anyways?!_ He swore silently to himself, then proceeded to answer. Because, I was the probably the only one strong enough. I doubt that you could've done that, Tyson.  
  
Dang, I was hoping to get a better answer than that! Tyson pouted.  
  
So, Ray, truth or dare? he asked cooly. It didn't matter which one he picked, he already had two perfect replies.  
  
Ray blushed. He knew what was coming up. Uh, truth.  
  
Kai frowned slightly. _Damn, I was hoping that he'd pick dare. Doesn't matter, I still have a good question. _Okay then, tell us. Do you love Mariah?  
  
At this point Mariah's face turned red and Ray's just got redder.   
  
Uh, I, like her, well, I guess I do love her... Ray was now blushing several shades of red.  
  
Mariah blushed harder. _So, he does love me._ she sighed, then went back to watching the game.  
  
Ray quickly recovered and then went on to ask Kenny. Kenny, truth or dare?  
  
Kenny looked surprised. Since no one has done it yet, I guess I'll take dare.  
  
Ray grinned somewhat evily. Okay then, I dare you to give me Dizzi for 24 hours!  
  
Noo! Well, okay, but you better not damage her! Kenny reluctently handed his laptop over. In the end, Ray had to pry his fingers off. He took Dizzi and put her in Mariah's room.  
  
Now that it's my turn, Max, truth or dare? Kenny asked.  
  
Dare! God, barely anyone has done one of these! Max exclaimed.  
  
Fine then. I dare you to go into the kitchen, ask for 20 ice cubes, and then bring them back here, and drop them into this bowl. However, you can only bring them back in your mouth, no hands whatsoever. You can make more than one trip.   
  
Wha-what?! But I can't do that! Max sighed in defeat and went into the kitchen. Kenny just put on his most innocent face. Max came back 2 minutes later and spat out 4 ice cubes.  
  
Well, you're 1/5 of the way done! Tyson cheered on his best friend. Max just nodded grimly and procceeded to get the rest. Once all 20 were in the bowl, Max sat down.  
  
God, that was embarrassing! Your mom was staring at me the whole time like I was nuts! Max whined. So, anyway, Mariah, truth or dare?  
  
Mariah thought about the two choices carefully _If I pick dare, I'm probably going to end up doing something that I'll regret. If I pick truth, I'll be spilling my most precious secrets to everyone...bah, what the hell, I'll pick dare! _Out loud she said,   
  
Max smiled. _Yes! I knew she'd pick dare!_ Okay Mariah, I dare you to go into that closet and kiss Ray!  
  
The whole group was silent for a second. Then...  
  
Well what are you two waiting for, go! Do you want me to take a picture of you two in there?! Cissy exclaimed as she dragged both Ray and Mariah into a closet, and shut the door.  
  
Ray just stood in the darkness of the closet, not quite knowing what to do. Mariah sat opposite of him.  
So...uh...are we going to do the dare? Ray asked quietly. Secretly, he was glad, but he didn' admit it.  
  
Uh, I guess so...I mean, a dare is a dare. Mariah replied.  
  
You know, you don't have to if you don't want- Ray was quickly cut off since Mariah's lips were on top of his _Okay then, I'll take it that you do wanna do the dare._ She quickly broke apart.   
  
Sorry Ray, it's just that, I, well...you know. Mariah trailed off. Ray just sat there, still shocked that she had made the first move.  
  
Huh? Oh no Mariah, I didn't mind that. It was actually quite nice.  
  
Really? That's what I thought too. Ray smiled and leaned closer.  
  
So, you wanna go again? Ray asked. Mariah nodded and smiled.   
  
  
  
Ray pressed his lips against her's and kissed her. He felt Mariah wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist. There they were, kissing in the dark of the closet, without a care in the world.  
------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, the rest of the group were disscussing.  
  
Do you think we should check on them? I mean, it has been 5 minutes. Max asked worridly.  
  
Yeah, I think so too. I'll go check. Cissy volunteered and went and opened the closet door. What they saw totally blew them away.  
  
Well, whaddya know, they actually did it.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Heh, sorry if this chapter's kinda short, I totally stink at these kinds of stories. ^_^; Yay, I wrote my first kissing scene! Not bad if I do say so myself. ^_^ I know, it's cliffhanger-ish, but I updated! Well, tell me how I did, and don't kill me for paring Kai up with an OC! I promise it won't be totally focused on her! I'll see you when I get back from Yosemite!  



	3. Truth or Dare? II

A/N: Okay, sorry for the lack of updates, but school just started and I had a little trouble about deciding what to write. Hopefully I won't get writer's block. @_@ Oh, and before I start, I felt like I had to reply to this review: Forget-me-not, I think the reason you didn't like the kissing part was because you don't like Ray/Mariah, do you? Well, I'm really sorry about that, but I clearly stated in my summary that this fic would contain Ray/Mariah coupling. So, sorry you don't like it, but you don't have to read this story if you don't like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I do own Cissy and the bad guys though. Oh, and BTW, if you're wondering why lugiamania is using the name Cissy in her fic too, it's because she needed a name and I suggested it. ^_^   
  
Wow, that was something that I was _not _expecting! Max was the first to recover after seeing Ray and Mariah making out in the closet. It took both Tyson and Cissy to yank the two of them apart.  
  
Kenny nodded his head in agreement. Defiantly. I mean, the chances of that happening are one to- Before he could finish though, Tyson interrupted him.  
  
Come on Chief, this is party time, not math class! Don't kill us with algebra problems,   
  
Mariah spoke up. Uh, guys, aren't we getting a bit off track? It's my turn now, right?  
  
The group nodded, and Mariah proceeded. Okay, then, Kevin, truth or dare?  
  
All heads snapped and turned to Kevin, who started fidgeting, as if he couldn't decide what to do. I'll take...uh...dare then!  
  
Mariah smiled. Kevin would probably kill him for this, but hey, it was his fault that he chose dare. Fine then, Kevin, I dare you to...jump around here and act like a monkey! The others were quietly trying to stifle their giggles, except for Kai, who had a somewhat amused look on his face. That was the closest that he had ever come to smiling/laughing.  
  
Kevin's face flushed red from embarrassment. I'll get you Mariah, just you see! One day I swear I will! After that, he stood up, and started jumping up and down, making monkey noises. The whole group was laughing as hard as they could. Even Kai, Mr. Sourpants, was trying to keep a straight face. Kevin ended his act 30 seconds later, face redder than Ray's from embarrassment.  
  
He he he...and you have a monkey bit beast too...what a coincidence...ha ha ha!! Lee teased as he laughed.  
  
Hey, either that or it was getting punched by super girl over there! Kevin shot back, humiliated. But soon, he forgot about that, and went on to ask Lee truth or dare.  
  
_Heh, Lee's gonna regret the day that he ever made fun of me! Just you wait Lee!_ Kevin thought to himself secretly. So Lee, truth or dare?  
  
I pick...dare! I'm not scared! Lee replied.  
  
He he he...alright then, you asked for it...I dare you to let Cissy and Mariah tie your hair up into braids, _with _pink ribbons! Kevin announced triumphiely.  
  
Lee looked stunned. Wh-what?! No way! Not in a million years! I'd rather get punched!   
  
Like they say, be careful what you wish for. Because that's how Lee ended up with a black eye for the rest of the night.  
  
You know, I think putting your hair in ribbons wouldn't have been as bad as me punching you... Cissy said, after she socked Lee.  
  
Uhg...I'd rather get a black eye then have my image scarred forever. Lee moaned as he rubbed his eye. Gary, truth or dare?  
  
Truth. I don't want to end up doing something stupid. Gary replied, while eating popcorn. (A/N: Yes, they had popcorn leftover from the movie.)  
  
Fine then, Gary, do you think that you eat more than Tyson?  
  
Of course!  
  
Oh yeah right, _I'm _the one who eats the most! Tyson shouted.  
  
No, I do!  
Yeah right, it's me!  
  
  
  
It's ME!  
  
You couldn't eat a horse if your life depended on it!  
  
Oh yeah, well, I'd like to see _you _try and do that!  
  
STOP IT! Mariah shouted. Everybody froze. Tyson and Gary stopped arguing. Look, it doesn't really matter who eats the most, let's just say that you both do, okay? No need for us to start a war here... she sighed, then sank down next to Ray. Tyson and Gary looked sheepish and embarrassed.  
  
Sorry Mariah. Gary mumbled.  
  
Same here. I didn't mean to. Tyson apologized.  
  
Apologies accepted. Now, let's move on. Gary, it's your turn. Mariah said.  
  
So, Cissy, truth or dare? Gary asked.  
  
Oh, I didn't know that I was playing. But that's okay. Hmm, dare, I'm not scared of anything! So bring it on! Cissy replied.  
  
Okay, I dare you to not speak for the rest of the night! If you want to communicate, then you can write it on a piece of paper.  
  
was the last thing Cissy said. After that, she became silent.  
  
Okay, it's your turn Cissy. Max said.  
  
Of course, with Cissy not being able to speak, it took some time before the others got what she was saying. First, she pointed to Kai, indicating that she wanted to ask him. The next part however, was quite difficult...  
  
Okay okay, so you want to ask Kai. Is that right? Kenny asked.  
  
Cissy nodded.  
  
Okay, dare then. Kai said smoothly.  
  
Cissy used her hands to signal the group of what she wanted Kai to do, but it wasn't working very well.  
  
Uh, you want him to pour water over his head? Tyson guessed.  
  
Cissy shook her head violently.  
  
Tyson! What kinda guess is that? You want him to take off his clothes? Kenny asked. Most of the group made faces. Kai turned red.  
  
Cissy made a face, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.  
  
Oh! I think I know! You want him to kiss you, right? Tyson asked again.  
  
Kai turned red at this, but Cissy just looked frustrated, and started to bang her head against the couch. Then she took Tyson's pillow, and whacked him with it.  
  
Ow! That hurt! Tyson complained as he clutched his head.  
  
Do you want a piece of paper and a pencil? Mariah offered. Cuz that would probably get us farther than this guess thing. Cissy nodded furiously.  
  
After a piece of paper and pencil were found, she started to write. Everyone crowded around to see. Slowly, the words appeared: Kai, I dare you to go outside, and jump into the pool.  
  
Fine, that's not much of a challenge. Kai stated.  
  
More words appeared. This time they said: _And _you can't change clothes until morning. Plus, it's gonna be a cold night. But, don't worry, you won't catch a cold.  
  
This time Kai swore. Then, he got up, went into the yard, and jumped. A loud splash was heard, followed by a Shit, it's cold!  
  
Cissy smiled. Kai came back, soaking wet. She handed him a towel. He gratefully accepted it, and sat down with a towel around him.  
  
Ray yawned. I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting tired. And it's getting late. So, do you guys want to go to bed, or we could play spin the bottle.  
  
Spin the bottle! I'm not that tired! Mariah said with a wink.  
  
Yeah, I agree. But, before we do this, some rules. Yes, you have to kiss, unless you want a black eye like Lee over there. Secondly, no girl/girl kissing and boy/boy kissing. Not that anybody wanna do that...and lastly, don't go overboard. If you wanna do that, get a room! Max explained. Mariah came back with the bottle, and spun it first. The bottle spun fast, then it started to slow down. Eventually, it landed on...  
  
A/N: Mwahahaha! I'm so evil! Leaving you guys at a cliffhanger like this! Don't hate me! SO sorry I haven't been updating. I had some trouble writing this chapter. Not so much as writer's block, but the format and everything. Not to mention I've got this English project due...*sighs* Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it's so short, there wasn't really much to write about. ^_^U


	4. Who's Gonna Kiss Who?

A/N: I'm baaack!! Yes, I'm not dead, nothing happened to me! ^_^U Very sorry that I've been leaving you guys off like that for a long time! Couldn't help it, with ff.net's new rule, No ask' fics or stuff like that I've been in a MAJOR panic zone. Sure, I'm a bit upset, but I'm sure the changes are all for the better. Read Just For Laughs for more details when it's updated for the last time...;_;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters or their beyblades, bit beasts, yada yada yada...you get the idea. I do however, own Cissy and the bad guys. Now, on with the fic!  
  
------------------------------  
Slowly, the bottle started to slow down. Everyone held their breaths as it ever so slowly stopped. And it pointed right at...Lee!  
  
Lee blushed. Sure, Mariah was his good friend, but he had admitted he did have a small crush on her when they were little. So...I guess I'm the lucky guy? he managed to say.  
  
Yeah, guess so. Mariah replied. Then she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Which left Lee looking extremely stunned/pleased/red, Mariah giggling, and Ray turning red. Not from embarrassment, mind you, but I guess you could say Ray was...jealous, to say the least.   
  
_Sure, I know that this is a game and that Lee is my best friend, but still..._ Ray thought jealously.   
  
Tyson noticed that Ray had a somewhat...'murderous' look on his face. He smirked. So, jealous are we now, hmm Ray?   
  
Ray pretended to look surprised. What? Jealous? Yeah right Tyson, I think you need to get your eyes checked out. he replied smartly.  
  
Whatever pal.  
  
(A/N: Okay, something VERY weird is going to happen after this point. Remember that!)  
  
Right after Tyson replied, Mariah's older sister, Li Mei, walked into the living room with...guess what, HIROMI AND EMILY TRAILING RIGHT BEHIND HER!!  
(A/N: See, I TOLD you it was weird! @_@)  
Apparently, Li Mei was ALSO (coincidence my ass) having a party, and she had invited Hiromi and Emily over.  
  
So _mei mei_(little sister), I didn't know you were having a party too. Her eyes narrowed. Did mom give you permission? I mean, you DID remember that tonight I was going to have a party, right? Li Mei asked her sister.  
  
Oh, uh, sorry _jie_(big sister), I kinda forgot. Mariah replied sheepishly.   
  
Li Mei rolled her eyes. Aiiya, what am I going to do with you? How could you forget? she sighed, then continued her way to the kitchen. Now everyone turned and faced Mariah. Then they all began to talk at once.  
  
Your sister was having a party too? (Tyson)  
Why did she invite Hiromi and Emily? (Max)  
So you forgot, is that right? (Ray)  
Who cares, the more, the merrier, right? (Cissy)  
  
Mariah bellowed. Everybody stopped talking.  
  
Thank you, I could barely think! Okay okay, so sue me, I don't have the greatest memory in the world. So what if I forgot that Li Mei was having people over? It's not like we're bothering them or anything! All they ever do is go to her room and talk about boys, make-up, school, etc.. Mariah said.  
  
Well, now that they're here, maybe they could join us in our game of spin the bottle? I mean, we _are _kinda short on girls here... Cissy hinted, while nudging Mariah at the same time.  
  
Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt...and you and I are the only girls here...oh what the heck, why not? So, Emily, Hiromi, I believe we've all met before, one way or another. Wanna play with us? Mariah asked.  
  
Sure, it's not like we have anything better to do. Emily replied.  
  
What about Li Mei though? asked Hiromi.  
  
As for me, I'm going to bed. It's late, and I've got a date tomorrow. Li Mei said as she walked to her bedroom. _Whan ahn_(good night) everyone...  
  
With that said, everyone returned to their business. Emily sat down next to Max, and Hiromi next to Tyson.  
  
Okay...um, I guess we should get started again? Cissy asked. Everyone nodded and Lee spun the bottle. Which landed between Max and Kevin, so he spun again. And this time it landed at...Hiromi. Hiromi giggled, and turned a light shade of pink. Which this time, cause _Tyson_ to get a bit...hot-headed.   
  
Ray smirked. So Tyson, who's jealous now, huh? he said mockingly. Tyson just growled and tried to hit Ray with a pillow, but he missed. Lee quickly leaned in a gave Hiromi a peck on the cheek. Afterwards, Hiromi spun the bottle. At first it spun fast, but then it slowed down and landed slowly towards Tyson! Tyson gulped, and blushed a furious shade of red, but if Hiromi noticed anything, she didn't say it. Slowly, Hiromi crept into his lap, and would have kissed him if she didn't accidentally knock him over, and planted one on his lips instead! Red started to seep into Hiromi's face, and no more than two seconds later, she pulled herself away from Tyson and returned to her spot. Tyson just lay there, breathless and shocked from what had happened.  
  
Wow...wasn't expecting that to happen, huh Chief? Ray asked. Kenny nodded. Yeah...but I think both of them rather enjoyed it, right?  
  
So uh, Tyson, buddy, you ready for your turn? Max asked. Tyson nodded, then spun the bottle. Which ended up pointing toward Max, so he had to spin again. This time it landed on Cissy. Tyson blushed, which caused Hiromi to be sort of upset. Cissy smiled, and Tyson pecked her on the cheek. Then Cissy spun, and the bottle pointed towards Max. She gave him a kiss on the left cheek, which left Max blushing like crazy.  
  
It's my turn now! Max announced to the rest of the group. He gave the bottle a spin, and waited for the point to stop. Surprisingly, it ended up on Emily! Max kissed her on the lips, just to show everyone that he could do it, and when he was done, Emily had a weird look on her face, and wiped her lips while muttering yuck'. Max just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.   
  
Then Emily spun the bottle, which landed on Ray. As soon as she kissed him on the cheek, well, Mariah's face was deadlier than Ray's when she kissed Lee. Her hair bristled and her eyes narrowed. Luckily for her, when Ray spun the bottle, it landed on her. Mariah looked up in surprise, then blushed hard. Ray was blushing too.  
  
Oh man, I wish I had my camera. Then I can blackmailed them later if I need to! Cissy sighed. Just then, Kevin pulled out a digital camera.   
  
Wanna use this? he whispered, with a mischievous grin on his face. Cissy grinned. Oh yeah, you bet!  
  
_Dear Ra, here I am, about to kiss Mariah for the second time in one night! Hope I don't make a fool out of myself..._ Ray thought to himself silently.  
  
_Can't wait! Last time we kissed was...well, there really isn't a word that could describe it. Here we go again!_ thought Mariah. She leaned in closer to Ray, and Ray leaned in too. Slowly, their lips met, and then Ray pulled Mariah a little closer to him and deepened the kiss, while Mariah snuggled closer. They didn't notice the small click' sound as Kevin took a photo. After 30 seconds, they were pulled apart by Cissy, who said that it was 1:08AM, and that if they didn't go to sleep right now, then they wouldn't have enough strength to get up tomorrow. So, regretfully, the players trotted off to their respectable rooms, and fell into a deep sleep. As Mariah pulled the covers over her head, she thought of what happened today, and blushed when she thought of the kisses.  
-----------------------------------  
A/N: Okay, so how was it? Sorry it's so short, but this is basically a epilouge of what happened from the chapter before. ^_^U Don't worry, things will get pretty interesting after this, so hang on! Sorry for not updating for so long, was busy. Oh, BTW, Hiromi is from Beyblade 2002, I just pulled her in cuz I was outta girls. -_-U *sighs* Beyblade just had to be a shounen anime...


	5. A Little Peek to Europe

A/N: Okay, before you all get mad and start tossing things, lemme explain why I've been for such a long time. First off, ff.net's new rules. After the new ones were passed, I was like, pretty down for a couple of days. And now that I'm one more grade older, I seem to have TWICE as much homework as last year! Everyday it's just homework, homework, karate practice, eat, sleep. @_@ I barely have time anymore. Plus the fact that well, I'm kinda outta ideas...but not to fear, all that off time has given me a pretty good plot for this chapter. Also, I'm going to bump the rating down to PG-13, since there really isn't any R stuff...yet. ~_^ So, I apologize for making you guys wait so long, and enjoy this next chapter!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything that's related to them...they all belong to Takao Aoki. I do own Cissy and the bad guys though.  
  
--------------------------------  
Sir, we've just received a call from Akeno's team. He says that Ohama's team was completely destroyed by the girl. There were no survivors, Yukio, sir. A women dressed in a grey business suit stood patiently by a desk while waiting for a reply from the man sitting at the chair, looking at a computer screen.  
  
Damn, we send it one of our best teams, and she still gets away! Does Akeno know where he is now?! Yukio shouted at the women, who winced a bit under his voice.  
  
Uh, that's a negative sir. But Akeno's team will be on the lookout, and so will the rest of us. She's got to be in that area, considering she couldn't have gotten very far after that assault.  
  
Did anyone see the girl? he demanded.  
  
We're not sure, but there have been some reports from some Bird Street shop owners who claim that they saw a girl with extraordinary powers kill a dozen men.  
  
Good, that means she still must be in Hong Kong. Noriko, I want you to dispatch all available teams immediately! And check on Project #A-1 while you're at it. We may need his powers...  
  
But Yukio, he hasn't been fully completed yet! And we still need to add in his emotions-  
  
I don't care, so maybe I'm letting him out a bit earlier than planned. Tell the scientists to NOT to add in the emotional genes. If he has those, he might just get away from us, just like _her_... Yukio growled.  
  
Yes sir.  
--------------------------------  
The morning sun crept through the curtains and shined on Mariah's face. She groaned and rolled to one side, burying her head underneath her pillow. Then, deciding that wouldn't do her any good, proceeded to get up. She got as far as standing up before slipping on the mess of blankets and pillows that she and the gang were sleeping on. This caused her to fall down hard on Ray, who woke up feeling like the wind was knocked out of him and accidentally slapped Tyson, who kicked Max, who woke up demanding who kicked him, and well, the commotion was enough to wake up everyone else who was sleeping.  
  
Alright, what's going on here?  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing/complaining about, and looked at the speaker. Kai stood in the doorway, with his hands folded over his chest, with a glare in his eye. Behind him was Cissy, who looked confused as to what was going on.  
  
Hey Kai, uh, well, you see, Ray slapped me and then I kicked Max and...uh, well, I guess you can see where that led. Tyson said sheepishly.  
  
Well, I didn't do it on purpose! Mariah fell on me! Ray protested.  
  
Oh, so now it's all my fault! Mariah said sarcastically while shoving a pillow in Ray's face.  
  
What th-hey! Don't do that again! he complained, and shoved her back into the blankets. I'm getting up. It's 10:00am.   
  
With that, the group got up, and raced off to hog the bathrooms first.   
  
------------------------------------------  
So uh, Kai, how come you got up so early? Kenny asked during breakfast.  
Do you really think that I could sleep with you guys kicking and snoring? Kai replied, glaring at Tyson, who didn't notice as he was too engrossed in trying to see if pancakes and ketchup tasted good together.   
Okaay...so why did you get up early, Cissy?   
  
Huh? Oh, I couldn't sleep, you know, with all the events that have happened recently... she replied, with a faraway, almost sad look on her face.  
  
Are you okay Cissy? Max asked worriedly.  
  
Cissy smiled. Max was so sweet and caring, well, more than some other people she knew anyway...like Kai...but still, there was something about Kai that made her feel almost...well, sorry for him. It was as if something had happened to him, something that caused him to be so cold and lonely. I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me Max. She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
After everybody ate (and after everybody was grossed out about the fact that Tyson could eat pancakes with ketchup), the next was to decide where to go next.  
  
I don't know, somehow, I've gotta bad feeling that those guys are still after me. Cissy said worriedly. I wouldn't want to put any of you guys in danger, especially after you've all been so nice to me.  
  
Hey, we said that we would help you out, and we're not gonna go back on our word! It doesn't matter what kinda danger there is, we'll face it together! After all, isn't that what friends are for? Tyson reassured Cissy.  
  
Tyson's right, for once. We know what kind of danger we're gonna face, but we want to help anyway. Ray added. Tyson shot him a look. Ray pretended that he hadn't noticed.  
  
Erm, guys, aren't we straying a bit from the topic? I thought we were discussing where to go today, not about how dangerous it was? asked Emily. Personally, she didn't really care whether or not it was a dangerous situation, she hadn't been in something exciting for a while.  
  
Okay okay, back to the topic. Do you guys wanna go shopping, see sights, or what? Mariah questioned the group. They just sat there, looking at their feet or looking bored. Mariah started to get mad.  
"Hey! What's wrong with you guys?! I mean, you're not even answering me! Ray! Lee! Tyson! Max?!" she practically shouted. Cissy spoke up.   
"I think the reason that they're silent, is because, they're afraid of what might happen if they go out with me around, is that it?" she said softly, while looking at everyone. They nodded slowly.   
  
"Don't take this the wrong way or anything Cissy, but I mean, all those crazy events just took place one day ago. They might still be searching and everything, so..." Kenny trailed off.   
  
"Maybe we could just stay in today, and, you know, do a little research? About Cissy and everything, so we can be prepared?" Tyson questioned. Kenny looked like he could kiss Tyson. (A/N: Noo, this is NOT a yaoi fic. Sorry yaoi fans, it's just a figure of speech!)  
  
"Tyson! You're a genius! I can't believe that I didn't think of that myself! Of course! Dizzy and I can hack into the government base and find out more information! Come on Dizzy, let's get to work!" Kenny shouted and turned on Dizzy.  
  
"Okay Chief, but this time, make sure you don't type so fast! You almost melted my keyboard last time!" the computer warned.   
  
"Well sorry Dizzy, but this is really important. I'll try not to."   
  
"Okaay, so I guess we're staying here today. Wanna just...hang out guys?" Max asked Tyson.   
  
"Oh yeah! Hey, maybe we can even get in some beyblading time!" Tyson cheered as he, Max, and the rest of the White Tigers headed out he back door to blade. Ray and Mariah just murmured something about having a 'talk', and together they went into Mariah's room. Hiromi followed Tyson to watch him beyblade, which left just Kenny, Cissy, Kai and Emily in the main room. This was going to be an interesting morning...  
--------------------------------------   
"Hello? This is Pierre speaking...Yu-yukio! I haven't heard from you in a while, sir! Not since I funded your latest project...what's that? She what?! B-but, how...I see. So let me get this straight: You want me to come down there and help you? Alright, I'll try to get there ASAP. See you then."  
The phone clicked. Pierre sat down heavily. It seemed as if it was only yesterday, when he agreed to fund Yukio's project. At first he hoped that it was all just a nightmare...but it wasn't. He would have to go to Japan. Pierre sighed, then went to make some travel arrangements. Unbeknownst to him, however, outside his office door were two people listening...   
  
"Shh! Be quite, do you want him to hear us?  
  
"Yeah, well, you were the one who stepped on my foot!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Okay okay, it doesn't matter who, let's just go now Oliver! Before he finds out we're here!" The other voice pleaded, with panic.  
  
Alright! Let's go..."  
  
Oliver left first, leaving his twin sister, Olivia, standing near the door. He motioned furiously for her to follow, but he was one second too late, for at that moment...the door opened, and Pierre stepped out, surprised to see his daughter there. His expression grew angry, however, as he suspected that she had been eavesdropping on his conversation with Yukio. He turned and faced her.  
  
"Olivia! What were doing outside my office?!" he demanded.  
  
Olivia turned pale. This hadn't been part of the plan. "I, uh, I-I wanted to ask you s-something!" she squeaked out. Unfortunately, Pierre didn't buy it.  
  
"Don't lie to me Olivia! I know what you were doing! Now tell me, what did you hear?" he asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Wh-what are you tal-talking about? I-I didn't hear anything!" she stammered, too scared to add anymore.  
  
"I said, DON'T LIE TO ME!!" he roared as he slapped her across the face which sent her tumbling across the hall. Oliver was shaking at this point from his hiding place. Oh, why hadn't Olivia followed him?   
  
"Now, excuse me while I go make some business calls," he said as he walked past Olivia, who was slumped against the wall, moaning. "and if you tell anyone what you heard, well, you don't want to find out!" he snapped and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Oliver appeared and helped his sister up and into his room.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked gently while getting bandages and such.  
  
"Oohh...how come Dad's been like that lately...ouch!"she complained as Oliver tried to clean the cut on her forehead.   
  
"I don't know. But I intend to find out. Come on, can you walk? I'm going to get us a flight to Italy. I don't think it's such a good idea to be here right now."  
  
"Italy? You mean you're going to Enrique's?" she asked excitedly, then winced as the pain got to her.  
  
"Yeah. We're good friends, so hopefully he won't mind. Now come on, pack up, and be quick about it. I don't want Dad to come back and find out that we're leaving."  
----3 Hours later, or however long it takes to get to Italy from France-------   
  
DING DING DONG!!! The bell rang throughout the mansion, scaring the birds and whatever animals were in the garden. A butler came out.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked Oliver and Olivia.  
"We're friends of Enrique. Can you tell him that we need to see him immediately?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Master Enrique is currently in the middle of his trigonometry lesson. You can wait inside, if would like until he's done-" Olivia cut him off.   
  
"This is an emergency! We need to speak to him NOW!" she practically yelled. The butler looked surprised.  
  
"Well, if that's the case...please follow me." The butler led them in, and into a vast hallway.  
  
"Please remain here while I get Master Enrique." The butler went off, and came back 5 minutes later with Enrique, who was looking extremely confused, but glad that he had gotten out of trigonometry lesson. He smiled when he saw Oliver and Olivia.  
  
"Hey guys! What are you doing here? Ah man, you came right on time! I was about to die in boring trigonometry lesson! So, what's up?" Enrique then noticed Olivia's bandage on her forehead. He frowned. "What happened to her?" he demanded from Oliver, and fingering the bandage gently with his hands. Olivia blushed.  
  
"I-it's nothing, really..." she stammered as Enrique's fingers traced her cheek. Oliver cleared his throat.  
  
"A-hem, let's talk about this in _privacy_, Romeo." he sort of glared at Enrique. Enrique immediately pulled his hand back.  
  
"Come on, let's go to my room. Nobody can hear us there." The three of them walked up the stairs and into Enrique's room.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back in China...  
  
"Okay Dizzy, what have you go so far?" Kenny asked for the umpteenth time that morning. The White Tigers, Max, Tyson and Hiromi had joined them, after battling for 2 and a half hours. Ray and Mariah were still in Mariah's room.  
  
"Well Chief, same as always. I can get to some extent, but it's always blocked off by a firewall or a complicated code. I can't break it. Sorry Chief, we tried." Dizzy apologized. Everyone sighed.  
  
"It's not your fault Dizzy, I mean, you and the Chief have been at it all morning since 8:30 am. I vote we take a lunch break." Cissy suggested. Tyson quickly agreed.  
  
"Yeah, before your brain gets fried. I vote we call for pizza!" Tyson shouted  
  
"Humph, whenever food's involved, you can be sure to find Tyson there." Kai retorted from his position on the couch. He had basically been watching the group work all morning, and occasionally watching Max and Tyson beybattle. But most of the time he had been in deep thought...about Cissy...he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Kai blushed angrily at the thought that maybe it was possible he was in love.   
  
"No! I can't let myself fall for her! But somehow...I can't stop thinking!! Aarrgg! It's so _annoying_!" he thought to himself.   
  
"Well, Mariah and Ray have been there for some time now...I'm gonna tell them that it's lunchtime, okay guys?" Cissy wandered off down the hall to where Ray and Mariah where. Little did she know what she was about to see would blow her mind...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
A/N: And that's all! Mwa ha ha ha ha, aren't I evil? Leaving you guys like this. But I'm sure you probably already know...question is...am I gonna write it? Probably. *evil grin* Okay, to clear up on any confusing thoughts, lemme tell you why I added Olivia, Oliver's twin sister in. First off, when I didn't know who Oliver was, I could only see screen shots and fan art. Now, be prepared...he fooled me from the very start. I thought Oliver was a girl. Yes yes, I know, it seems odd, but I mean, he looks a LOT like one!! So I'm all like, "All right, a girl on the European team!" But I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make any assumptions yet...so when I found out that Oliver was a girl...well, I was devastated. Okay, so not really, but I was pretty shocked. Another thing is, in Japan, I think Enrique/Oliver is a VERY popular yaoi couple...ugh...so when I first saw Enrique and Oliver...AHEM, I thought, "Oh wow, how sweet, the girl likes the boy!" Well now, since that's not true, and since I don't like yaoi couples(although I think this is the only one that I can stand picture-wise since that is who I thought Oliver was) I added Olivia in. His name even sounded like it-it was spelled Oribie. So, don't get me wrong, I DO NOT LIKE YAOI, just wanted to clear things up! Sorry for not writing in so long, hopefully things will be better...probably not. ^^  
  
-TFRiD Queen, who, despite what you may think, is NOT a yaoi fan, thank you very much.  



	6. My, Things Are Getting a bit Heated

A/N: Eh he he he...I've been REALLY busy lately...no really, I'm not making this up! Okay, I had like, 2 major essays due (ugh, a nightmare) plus some tests, and then I had to really think about how I should write this chapter. Speaking of which, yes, I'm going to try for the first time to write a mild lime chapter. -_-U Me and my perverted mind these days...because of the content, the rating will be boosted up to R for this chapter. NOTE: I SAID MILD LIME, AND I MEAN IT. WHICH MEANS NO COMPLETE NUDITY, AND THEY AREN'T ACTUALLY DOING' IT, THEY'RE MORE LIKE FOOLING AROUND. GOT THAT?!?!? SO DON'T COME AND FLAME ME! I GAVE YOU FAIR WARNING! *ahem* Just wanted to make sure you guys got that! So, if you can't handle or don't like this type of stuff, then just scroll really, really fast! Hope I can live up to your guys' expectations! ~_^  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me, it belongs to Takao Aoki and whoever. Cissy and the bad guys are purely MY creations, okay? Although my good friends (whom I see practically everyday) lugiamania and chibicherry can borrow them if they choose. ^^  
  
(A/N: In order for this chapter to work, we're gonna rewind time to about...oh, when Ray and Mariah head off to Mariah's room)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Well, Ray and I are going to discuss...something Mariah told the group as she practically dragged Ray down the hall.  
  
Um, we are? Ow! he complained when Mariah whacked him on the arm and shhhed!' him. He frowned, but followed her anyway. When they reached Mariah's room, she first looked around to see if anyone was there, and then opened the door and shoved Ray inside. As soon as they were in, she closed her door, and locked it.  
  
Uh, Mariah? I know this so-called discussion' is private, but do you really need to lock the door? Ray questioned. He sat on her bed, waiting for an answer.  
  
Oh Ray, how dense can you be? Don't you ever watch TV shows or read mangas?! Mariah teased him while at the same time climbing into his lap. Ray blushed. He thought about it for a second, then realization hit him full in the face. He blushed harder, if that was possible.  
  
You don't suggest that we...um, play around'? he squeaked out and turned to Mariah, who, to his surprise, was already trying to drag him under the covers. He jumped up, startled. Mariah looked surprised.  
  
What do you think? Come on Ray, you and I have been discussing this for a while now! Please? Mariah pleaded and put on her best puppy-dog eyes. Ray tried to look away. Those eyes got to him every time.   
  
Oh alright. But you do know that we're underage? I mean, I'm 15, you're 14 and a half, are you sure? Ray asked. Personally though, he was beginning to like the idea, after all, he had been pondering about it for quite some time.  
  
Mariah rolled her eyes. Ray could be such a worrywart sometimes. I didn't say intercourse for god's sake, I just meant that you and I could...fool around, dummy.  
  
Ray shook his head and smiled. Mariah was always like this. He scooted closer to her and gave her a light kiss. Ray felt her hands tighten around his waist as she leaned into him and deepened the kiss. Ray pulled her onto him, until she was practically laying on top of him. Mariah then sneaked her hands inside Ray's shirt, which surprised him since her hands were so cold.  
  
Ack! Don't do that again Mariah! Ray complained as he broke the kiss.  
  
Well geeze, sorry! I thought you were a _man,_ Raymond! Mariah teased back.   
  
Ray just blushed. He turned back around to Mariah, only to discover that she was taking her nightgown off. When she was wearing nothing but a black bra and a pair of black panties, she crawled under the covers and pulled Ray with her. Ray blushed harder, if that was possible, when he saw Mariah. He gulped and slipped under the covers.  
  
You, uh, look good... Ray complimented nervously. _Almost too good!_ he thought as he traced his eyes on her curves and....he quickly averted his eyes before his teenage hormones got the better of him.  
  
Mariah frowned slightly. It wasn't like Ray to be all embarrassed like this-after all, their relationship wasn't exactly a secret. She snuggled closer to him and rubbed her head on his chest. Ray, is something wrong?  
  
Ray sighed deeply and rubbed Mariah's back gently with his hand. Nothing really, except for the fact that I'm thinking about this whole rescue mission' thing. I mean, I want to help Cissy too, but what if we're putting our lives in danger and we don't even know it? He sighed again, then moaned as Mariah laid a row of butterfly kisses his neck.   
  
Mariah paused for a second to catch her breath, then continued. I think you're worrying too much Ray. You should relax, nothing major's happened to us yet.  
  
Ray hmmed' his reply, then leaned down and kissed Mariah passionantly, when she least expected it. Mariah was surprised at first, but then she drew herself into the kiss and rolled onto Ray. Her hands worked quickly to take off the white T shirt he was wearing. She tossed it towards to door and then returned under the covers. She felt every inch of him, hearing him moan made her move quicker. Ray too, felt pure pleasure as her hands were running up and down him. He too was exploring her (A/N: Not that way peoples!) and his hands came to her bra clip, and he almost undid when...  
  
Ahem, _Ray_, I thought I said we were NOT having sex, and you were the most hesitent, now look at you, wanting to strip me bare. Mariah smirked and pulled his hands off. That area will become avalible to you AFTER we turn 17 (A/N: Is it 17? I don't really remember from my science class...)  
  
Ray blushed. Oops, sorry, my hormones got the better of me. He slid his head under the covers.  
  
Mariah sighed and smiled. Boys will always be boys, she knew that. She looked at Ray, who was smiling back at her. The sight of him almost made her melt into a puddle of goo. _Get a grip Mariah!_ she thought to herself. Mariah kissed his neck again, this time putting on a little pressure. She felt his pulse jump wildly underneath her tongue. Ray let out a moan when Mariah started sucking his neck, his hands gripped her back and sheets a bit tighter.  
  
I'll take that as a you like it? Mariah asked slyly.  
  
Hell yeah!  
  
Mariah kissed Ray on the lips, then sank back on her pillow, tired. Ray pulled her into his arms and kissed her arms. Mariah smiled and leaned in closer to him. She moaned a bit when Ray kissed her right above her bra. Ray's hands were now absentmindedly stroking her hair, it felt like silk in his fingers.   
  
You're a good kisser, you know that Ray?  
  
Yeah, you've only told me like...5 times! Ray chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Mariah's waist and chest. He kissed her on the forehead again, and closed his eyes. Mariah continued to kiss his neck and body for a bit, unfortunately she accidently bit too hard and her fangs dug into Ray's skin. Ray yelped, then immidiatly put his hand over his mouth, for fear that the other would hear outside. They were still for a minute, straining their ears for the slightest sound.  
  
...do ya think they heard?  
  
No, I don't scream that loud.  
  
Oh really?  
  
Shut up Mariah!  
  
Okay okay, sheesh. Sorry about that, I didn't mean too. She blushed and cuddled into Ray's arms.  
  
It's okay. Ray looked at the girl who he held in his arms, and kissed her on the cheek.  
------------------------------------------  
(A/N: Okay, we're back to present time now)  
  
Cissy wandered down the hall to where Mariah's room was. _Wonder what they're doing in there...it's been over an hour already! _she thought. _Well, here's the room._ She jiggled the doorknob. It was locked. She frowned, then knocked. Ray, Mariah, what are you guys doing in there? It's lunch time! Guys! Open the door will ya?! She pressed her ear to the door and heard something that sounded like quick, it's Cissy and what are we gonna do?. Growling in frustration, she let loose her powers, and stuck her head through the door. (A/N: No, she didn't bust the door, her head passed through it-like a ghost, ya know?) What she first saw was Mariah's shirt and pants, and Ray's white T shirt. Then she saw the couple, tossing and turning under the covers. She gasped. At that instant, Ray and Mariah sat up, saw Cissy, and their faces turned to panick.   
  
Please don't tell the other guys Cissy! Mariah begged, but it was too late, Cissy had already ran down the hall. She cursed, then lay down again. Now what, she's bound to tell the others.  
  
I don't know, if she was, then how come there's nobody coming? Ray questioned. They both listened for a second.  
  
Hmm, guess you're right, she didn't tell. Alright Cissy! Mariah pumped her fist into the air.  
-----------------------------------  
Cissy forced herself to be calm and walked slowly into the living room.  
  
was all Tyson asked as she sat down.  
  
Cissy, tried to avoid Tyson's gaze. Uh, well, they're...kinda busy right now, but I'm sure they'll be out soon, eh he... she ended with a nervous laugh. Emily looked at her strangly, but let it pass.   
  
Tyson however, was as dense as a rock. Oh, so what are they doing?   
  
Cissy froze. She hadn't expected Tyson to ask. They're, um, watching a movie! Yeah, a really long movie. Lord of the Rings II, I believe. Sweat was running on the back of her head. She smiled sweetly at Tyson, who nodded and said Cissy sighed with relief, then headed off to call in the guys who were outside.  
------------------------------------  
A/N: Soo, how was it guys? I hope it's good enough. Please don't really like, say this sucks, since this IS my first time writing a lime. ^_^U I tried not to make it so short, but uh, there's really only so much that I could write about. I hope it's not too rushed sounding, believe me, this was my most difficult chapter to write yet. I delayed for several days before I finally decided to get down to business! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for such a long time, I truely apologize. Also, have a happy holidays and consider this my Christmas gift to you all!  
  
Have a Happy New Year!  
  
-TFRiD Queen  
  
P.S. To sugar high girl: Sorry to put your question last, but my internet is really slow at the moment *glares at hard drive* so I had to wait a while. Okay, to answer your question: Well, in a way, yes, Cissy isn't a real human, what I mean is, she's a perfect human. Her DNA is perfect, she can do anything perfectly. Plus she has some kick ass powers to boot! Does that make sense? Sorry if I made her sound a little confusing, I can be like that sometimes. ^_^U As for the whole Cissy/Kai thing...well, all can I say is, you'll see! ~_^ It depends on what the fans feel like, and depending on my mood. Hope that clears things up for you!


	7. Past Once Again

A/N: Yes, I'm back. I'm really sorry for taking so long! _U Believe me, I've been feeling super guilty. So I might as well just start writing!  
-----------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, the gang outside was oblivious to what had happened earlier inside. As soon as they had heard Cissy yell that they were gonna order something to eat, they all trampled inside the house. Everyone was in the living room now, including Mariah and Ray, who had somehow managed to put their clothes back on the right way in record time.  
  
Okay, so, uh, what are we eating? I'm open to suggestions! Cissy asked while holding a pencil and a notepad in her hand like she was a waitress in a restaurant.  
  
Anything! I'm starved! Tyson yelled.   
  
You're _always_ hungry Tyson! Hiromi giggled. Personally, I don't really care, just nothing too exotic or weird.   
  
How about pizza? That's what people always like. Kenny suggested, but was drowned out by a loud chorus of no's and that's too common'.  
  
Chinese! Come on guys, were in China, might as well enjoy the local cuisine! Max urged. The White Tigers nodded, they were up for that.  
  
Soo...I guess it'll be Chinese then. Okay, any objections? Going once...twice...3 times! We're ordering Chinese! Cissy proclaimed as she handed Mariah the phone. Get ready for lunch guys, we can research some more leads after lunch!  
  
----------------Now we're in Europe-----------------------------  
  
Enrique, Oliver and Olivia were all spread out on Enrique's king sized bed.   
So, uh, what's with this project' again? Enrique asked sheepishly.   
  
Oliver sighed while Olivia giggled. Enrique was so cute when he was all confused like that.  
  
Please listen this time Enrique, seriously...okay, the project that our father funded was for the creation of a super human. You know, they combined all of the DNA of people who were super smart, fast, whatever. Then they, well, to put it bluntly, created a test tube baby. It worked, obviously, but after that we really don't know what happened to it. Oliver explained, yet again for Enrique.  
  
Ohh...I see. So, uh, how come he had to leave suddenly?   
  
We don't know. Well, actually, we heard something like the subject escaped or something like that. It's kinda hard hearing through a door ya know. Olivia said. By the way, can we use your computer Enrique?  
  
Sure, what for?   
  
So we can go and hack into their database! See if we can't find out what's going on! Olivia said excitedly as she booted up the hardrive.  
  
Enrique frowned. Can you actually hack into there? Besides, even if we could, they could easily track my ISP and trace it back here!  
  
Oliver smiled. Trust me, Olivia here is your above-average computer hacker. There isn't a system around that can't be hacked...well, except for Kenny's computer, Dizzi. he reassured. She can cover up our tracks _very_ well.  
  
Well, in that case...let's go! Who knows what we'll find! Enrique grabbed a chair and sat next to Olivia, who was already in the process of breaking into their father's website.  
------------------------------------  
Back in China, the Bladebreakers plus the White Tigers were finishing their lunch and Cissy was thinking of more leads.  
  
_It's no use_ she thought silently to herself. _If we want more leads, then sooner or later I'll have to tell them about my past...might as well now then, I guess._ she sighed, then spoke up. Um, guys?  
  
All of the talking and jabbering stopped almost instantly. Cissy sweatdropped. Okay, well, if we want more leads, then I'll have to talk about my past. That way, maybe we can think of something to search for. Wanna hear?  
  
Only if you want to tell us. Kai replied. Cissy frowned. Well of course, I wouldn't be asking if I _didn't_! But secretly she thought, _How could he have known that I'm reluctant to tell?! There's more to him than meets the eye...It's almost as if he knows what I went through...but how?_ Shaking the feeling off, she started.  
  
Like I stated earlier, I am created, not born. I'm not entirely sure of how the process went, because I could only get information in bits and pieces over the years. But what I know for sure is that I was created to be the ultimate human being. Smart. Strong. Fast. It's like, anything you can do, I can do perfectly. Which is why I can also heal myself in a much shorter amount of time than anyone else. Obviously, they had plans for me. I was trained at a very young age in various forms of martial arts, fighting, weaponry, whatever. They thought that I could be controlled. Do whatever they said. But they were wrong. Because slowly, over the years, I had become smart enough to know what I was for. And even though they made me, they couldn't control my emotions, my feelings. So, when I was ready, I ran away. Eventually, Dr. Hikari found me and adopted me, and for a short time I lived with his family. Unfortunately, as you may have already guessed, they found me. And so I had to run.   
  
She took a breather, then continued.  
  
However, they also altered my genetic structure so that whenever I feel threatened or am in a tight spot, I sort of turn into this blank, emotionless killing machine. Just like back in Bird Street, those men...but in order to do that, some of my other emotions had to be lessened, or taken out. And so, even to this day, I...cannot love. I don't know what real love feels like.  
  
Mariah gasped silently to herself. To not be able to feel love was like...practically not living! You might as well just commit suicide. H-how, how is that possible? she managed to choke out.  
  
Cissy smiled sadly. I don't know, all I know is that I can't love. The closest that I've ever come is a family affection, but that's it. However, someday I hope that I'll be able to break my and be able to love someone special. Cissy blushed slightly. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trail off into my own thoughts. she smiled sheepishly.  
  
That's okay, everyone has their own dreams. Tyson smiled back.  
  
So, Kenny, think you can get any leads?  
  
The brown-haired boy scratched his head. Er, well, I suppose I could try with what you've told us, but it would be really helpful if you could tell us where you were created. Like, the company or something like that.'  
  
Let's hope that she remembers! Dizzi joked.  
  
Come on Dizzi, that wasn't very nice. Kenny said disapprovingly to his laptop/bitbeast.  
  
Well, sorry Chief, just trying to lighten up the mood here!  
  
Ah, that's okay Kenny. She does have a point. It was quite a while back, and when I escaped from there I wanted to forget everything that had happened there. Who knew that it would come in handy later? But that's alright, I'm sure I'll think of it. Cissy replied.  
  
Yeah, but try to make it quick, alright? Kai said from his solitary corner of the room. We don't have all day to waste.  
  
Hey Kai, come on, cut her some slack! I'm sure she'll remember! Max reasoned.  
  
...hang on, I think I've got it! It was...bio...something...vault, no wait volt...I got it! Cissy shouted suddenly. Everyone's attention was focused on her.  
  
Really? All right, way to go! So, what is it?  
  
I remember the company's name. It wasn't mentioned to us very many times, but I still remember! Cissy said excitedly.  
  
Well, then tell us! Tyson almost shouted. The suspense was killing him.  
  
The company was called Biovolt.  
----------------------------------------------  
A/N: Dun dun dun! *death music plays* Ahem. Ack, so sorry for lack of updates and sorry that this chappie is so short, but I felt like that it was the right moment to end the chapter. Oo, so it's Biovolt...he he, wondering what everyone's reactions will be? Well, hopefully I'll get off my lazy @$$ more often and work on it! Please don't hate me! _U  
  
-TFRiD Queen  
  



	8. Biovolt? No Way!

A/N: Ah yes, here we are once again, after...oh, about six months, give or take. *sweatdrops* Boy, it's been a while, huh...^^U Yeah, I'm really lazy when it comes to fics, but don't worry, I do plan on completing this fic cuz I like it. ^^ Wow, I'm surprised at how many people like Cissy/Kai! Well, I'm not too sure what's in store for them yet, anyway. You're just gonna have to wait and see! Oh, almost forgot-if you wanna see what Olivia looks like, go to my fav. authors, click on chibicherry and go to her site-it should be in the requests section. Don't forget to check out the rest of the site too! Okay, enough rambling, let's go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Cissy, Olivia and the bad guys.  
------------------------------  
Everybody stopped in their tracks. Even Kai wore an expression of shock on her face. Cissy stepped back slightly.  
  
Uh, what is it guys? Something I said?  
  
Biovolt? No way! No freakin' way is that possible! Tyson exclaimed. I mean, I knew that Voltaire was a twisted freak, but this...did you know about it Kai?  
  
The blue-haired teen looked away. If I knew, then obviously I would've provided information. So no, I didn't. However, knowing my poor-excuse-for-a grandfather and that sick bastard Boris, it probably wasn't beyond their ability. They had connections with people that even I didn't know about.  
  
_So that's why he knew. He was Voltair's grandson. No wonder..._ Cissy thought to herself. Well, does that information help Kenny? Man, it seems like everybody here knows about them.  
  
Kenny nodded. You bet. Last year at the world championships, it was us who battled their team, the Demolition Boys. And then we discovered the abbey, and Biovolt's real motivation behind the championships, so I guess you could say we know what they're like.  
  
Yeah, armed and dangerous! Dizzi joked from the laptop.  
  
Quit joking Dizzi, but yes, now I know where to look. Quickly he typed in a few keystrokes, and seconds later, the Biovolt page appeared on screen. Tapping a couple of more keys, the front page quickly disappeared and was instead replaced by password frame.  
  
Well, I've got us to this firewall. Dizzi says she's pretty sure that the project information we need is beyond this page, but there's no way I can hack into it without running the risk of giving our position away, so looks like we're stuck unless we know the password. Kenny sighed. And we were so close too.  
  
Everybody groaned, but suddenly Cissy perked up. Hey Kenny, about that password...try censoria'. All lower case, no space.  
  
Suddenly everyone swarmed around Kenny and Dizzi while he typed in the password. The computer verified it, and then suddenly the page was flooded with a stream of data, eventually forming the letters PROJECT CENSORIA. Below it were the objectives of the project, along with who was involved, how, and several complicated looking diagrams.  
  
Whoa, this is hardcore man. Max whistled. Any idea what it says Chief?  
  
Not yet, but I'm sure we'll be able to decipher it if Dizzi and I work on it. By the way Cissy, how did you know the password?  
  
The redhead shrugged. I'm just as clueless as you are Kenny, but when you asked for the password, it was as if something in my brain shifted, clicked, and connected. Strange really. I guess I just knew it.  
  
It just looks like a jumbled bunch of letters to me. Hiromi grumbled.  
  
That's because you're too stupid to understand what it says. Tyson teased her.  
  
Wha-grr, Tyson, speak for yourself. _You're_ the one who's always falling asleep in class! I'm surprised you even understood what we were talking about in the first place! she shot back. Tyson just stuck his tongue out, causing Hiromi to fly into a rage and proceed to beat him up with a pillow. Cissy stared at them with a humored expression while Ray sweatdropped.  
  
Uh, just ignore them-they're always like that. he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
I can tell. Cissy smiled a bit. It seems to me that they actually care a lot about each other.  
  
Ray blinked. Tyson care about a girl? Here he thought all Tyson thought about was beyblading and his stomach. He just shrugged and looked at the screen, where Kenny was trying to hook Dizzi up to a printer so he could print it.  
  
Hey Mariah, you wouldn't happen to have printer would you? Because then I wouldn't have to leave Dizzi on the whole night, plus the longer we're accessing the page, the more of a chance that we'll get caught.  
  
Mariah looked up. Oh sure, there's one in my room-you could hook Dizzi up there.  
  
Kenny nodded in thanks and hurried off. Everyone else just sort of...lounged around.  
  
Wow, I never imagined that this kinda stuff was possible... Tyson said. I mean, I've only read about stuff like that in sci-fi stories and stuff like that. Creepy.  
  
That's because you're brain is too small to handle reality Hiromi snorted. Tyson glared at her, but then decided that it wasn't worth it shooting back a comment-he'd already been beaten twice over the head with a sofa cushion, and boy, who'd knew it would hurt so much?  
  
Kevin look out the window. Man, it's getting kinda late. I'd better get going before my mom calls the FBI he joked. What about you Gary?  
  
Same here. My parents are holding some kind of dinner party, and they said that I needed to be there. Good luck on your search guys.  
  
We'll need it. Lee joked. See ya guys later! he and Mariah waved as Kevin and Gary left.  
  
I wonder what's taking Kenny so long. Emily asked. Think we should check on him?  
  
Dunno, but he'll come through-he always does. Max said reassuringly. Right on cue, Kenny burst into the room with a long printout in his hands.  
-----------------------------  
Searching...searching...aha, I think I've got something! Olivia yelled, startling the two boys who were sitting on Enrique's bed.  
  
Wha-what's going o-on? Enrique asked, stifling a yawn. Oliver rolled his eyes-his friend seemed to have the ability to fall asleep anywhere, regardless of the situation.  
  
I found a link to this place called Biovolt', and I think we're in the right spot, she exclaimed, because ta-da, here's a password field!  
  
Woo hoo, you go girl! Enrique cheered and clapped his hands. Oliver clapped too, but the quickly strode over to look at the screen.  
  
Wow sis, you never cease to amaze me. Can you break it though? he asked.  
  
Just watch me. It might be harder than your average hardrive, but trust me, I've never met a computer that I couldn't hack. she smiled confidently. You'll see. We'll solve this mystery in no time! She did a v sign with her hands for victory, then went back to furiously typing the keys.  
-----------------------------  
Noriko (remember her guys? She the secretary of the bad person! I haven't written too much about them yet, so I guess they deserve some time as well! Okay, enough chitchat, back to the fic) shivered as she descended the steps the the laboratory. Even though she had an access card that could get her through any door and security measure, she still despised coming down here. The walls were dank and dark, and the air was humid and smelled rancid. Many corners had tons of cobwebs and dust sticking to them, giving the whole place an air or forbiddance. Walking fairly quickly, she reached the room at the far end of the hallway and stood in front of the retinal scan. The computer verified her, and the door slid open.  
  
Inside were about half a dozen scientists in lab coats, all scrambling around doing something, taking care of this printout, monitoring the system, checking on the project, etc. In the center of this room stood a large capsule, to which several cords were connected to it. Inside the tube was filled with a greenish liquid, and the form of a boy. The head scientist, Dr. K, noticed Noriko and immediately began walking towards her.  
  
What's the progress of project A-1? Noriko asked as soon as Dr. K came up to her.  
  
Very good, we're actually ahead of schedule. All that's left is to add in the emotional genes, and we're completed.  
  
Ah, about that, good doctor, there's been a change in plans...Yukio says he does not want the genes to be added, less this one turns out just like _her_. She spat the last word out bitterly.  
  
Dr. K nodded. I agree. The first time I told him we should not have included them, but he wouldn't agree...but now without those emotions to get in the way, I can assure you that A-1 will be a complete success. A shame really, she was one of our best successes. Had she stayed, she would've made a great addition to our team.  
  
Well obviously she didn't. Now stop wondering about the past and get back to work. Yukio says he wants to release A-1 as soon as possible. We've got to catch that girl before she gets away any further. Noriko barked. Dr. K bowed and went back to monitoring the boy.  
  
Turning away, Noriko began making her way towards the upper levels of the building. Talking about the girl had made her angry all over again. _That little bitch won't get away from us this time_ she thought angrily. _I'll make sure she's caught if it's the last thing I do! So you'd better watch out, Cissy Ashitaru!_  
------------------------------  
A/N: Whoa, someone needs anger management! Okay, sorry if that was short, but I felt like that it was a good place to end the chapter! Soo, wonder what's got Noriko all upset? Could it be something that Cissy has done to her in the past? Oops, better not give it all away! Anyway, sorry about the long wait, enjoy, this is my x-mas present to you all! Happy Holidays! ~_^  



End file.
